Ninja Zampakto
by Black Sheep 123
Summary: Just a lil somthing


**I own NOTHING**

Ch.1

Naruto stood across from his opponent with his wooden sword loose in his hand. The boy smirked as he advanced on the young academy student. Naruto sighed as he side stepped the student and lied down.

"What are you doing?" the student asked.

"I'm taking a nap," Naruto said placing his hands behind his head, "it seems like a better idea then sparing at the moment since didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"NRUTO UZIMAKI!" Iruka shouted, "STOP LOUNGING AROUND AND START YOUR MATCH!"

"All right Sensei." Naruto sighed and stood up before breaking his weapon in half.

It lasted only six seconds until Naruto put both edges oh his swords to the other boy's throat.

"Now can I sleep sensei?" Naruto asked picking up his hat and walking off the field.

Before the chuunin could answer the blonde had joined his two friends under the tree in the school yard.

"You know Naruto," Sasuke said, "You could be better then that if you weren't so lazy."

Naruto smiled beneath his straw hat before replying.

"Maybe Sasuke," the blonde said pushing his hat back, "but where's the fun in it ya know?"

"Just let him be Sasuke-kun," Sakura said flipping her pink hair out of her face, "the baka has been this way from day one."

"If you two don't like it," Naruto teased, "then why do you two sit with me?"

"You're the only person here who doesn't kiss my ass because of my name." the Uchiha hair said laying back like his friend.

"And where Sasuke-kun goes I go." Sakura said.

Naruto chuckled before he fell asleep.

His dream started out about him eating more Ramon then ever before it changed to two women. One was tall with an eye patch over her left eye while her companion was short with a mask covering the lower half of her face.

"Can you hear my name yet?" the tall one asked.

"Sorry," Naruto chuckled, "I hear it but I can't pronounce it yet, can you repeat it for me please my lovely ladies?"

The woman's lips moved onto a smile before repeating herself.

"I heard you my lovely ladies," Naruto smiled, "my Katen Kyōkotsu."

Katen Kyōkotsu smiled at her other self before they both rushed forward and flew into Naruto's body.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said shaking her friend awake, "you were muttering in you sleep something about hearing someone."

"Oh that," Naruto smiled, "I heard my Zanpakuo name while dreaming."

"Huh?' Sasuke asked looking down to see his friend's new swords next to him. It was a daisho that consisted of a katana and a wakizashi. Both cross guards were rectangles with the corners cut off and decorated with a pattern of cherry petals and lines and each sporting a dark-blue handle

"Let me introduce you guys to," Naruto said drawing both blades, the wakizashi in his right hand and the katana in his left, crossing the blades in front of him he began to chant, "**Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, ****Katen Kyōkotsu**." He chanted as the katana and wakizashi turned into two Chinese scimitars.

"Whoa," Sakura said, "this is your Zanpakuos?"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled before resealing Katen Kyōkotsu back into a katana and wakizashi and sliding both swords onto his left waist.

"How long have you been working on this Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I started hearing her for a month now," Naruto said, "I just now bonded with her and did shiki."

"Hn. Sasuke grunted.

"Also Sasuke," Naruto said, "Katen Kyōkotsu says that she can hear your own Zanpakuo, just listen and relax, you'll get there."

"Fine." Sasuke said closing his eyes as the three went back inside.

"Alright," Iruka said, "Since the final ninja exam is next week, so for the rest of the day, concentrate on reaching your Zanpakuo."

"See ya later." Naruto said standing up and heading to the door.

"Naruto where are you going?" Iruka asked.

"I already made contact with my Zanpakuo," Naruto said gesturing to the two swords on his waist, "So I'm going home."

"If you made contact then you can work on shiki." Iruka stated.

"Alrighty then," Naruto said drawing both swords, "hope you enjoy the show sensei, **Flower**** Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, ****Katen Kyōkotsu**."

The class with the exception of Sasuke and Sakura gasped as Naruto's chakra spiked and his katana and wakizashi were replaced with two Chinese scimitars for the second time that day.

"This is Katen Kyōkotsu, "Naruto said, "'The Zanpakuo that makes children's games real'."

"Have you learned any abilities from it yet?" Iruka asked.

"Only two at the moment," Naruto said, "Bushōgoma and Kageonibut I feel there are more then those."

"Would you demonstrate for us?" Sakura asked eager to see Naruto's power.

"Sorry my Sakura-Chan," Naruto sighed before resealing his blades, "but Katen Kyōkotsu doesn't want to play right now, says doing shiki twice in one day is tiring on me, guess thirteen years without a mother and as soon as I get my Zanpakuo she starts taking an interest in my well being," he sighed again and returning them to their scabbards.

"Anyways, Bushōgoma fires a whirlwind like attack from my blades after I spin around," Naruto continued, "and with Kageoni**,** the rule of this game is that whoever gets their shadow stepped on 'loses'."

'Amazing,' Sakura thought, 'to think Naruto had this kinda power in his Zanpakuo.

'His power is great,' Sasuke thought smiling at his best friend, 'I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of any of his abilities.'

Naruto grinned as he walked out of the room and proceeded to Ichiraku Ramon where he ate ten bowls before he was joined by a girl with brown hair done into two buns on top of her head and a pink Chinese shirt.

"Hey my beautiful Ten-Chan," Naruto greeted his old friend from the academy last year before she graduated, "what's up?"

"Trying to keep my academy friend out of trouble for cutting class again." The girl answered blushing at how he called her beautiful. She knew he called all girls 'Chan' but she was always 'beautiful Ten-Chan' to him.

"I left early since I completed the exercise Iruka had us doing for the rest of the day." Naruto said gesturing to his Zanpakuos, "this is my Katen Kyōkotsu."

"You unlocked your Zanpakuo?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "by the way how's your training coming?"

"Good actually," TenTen said, "Sode no Shirayuki is a great teacher and I mastered most of her techniques."

"And Lee and Neji?"

"Lee has gotten stronger while Neji remains so far ahead I doubt anyone could knock him off his high horse."

"Hmm," Naruto said lowering his hat to cover his eyes from her view, "While I'd like to do the honor myself, Katen Kyōkotsu isn't in the mood to play with a quincie at the moment."

"Play?"

"Katen Kyōkotsu takes child games and makes them real," Naruto said, "I've been shown two techniques so far but haven't used them yet since I had to do a shiki twice today."

"What are they?" TenTen asked.

"Now now beautiful Ten-Chan," Naruto laughed, "What kinda ninja would I be if I revealed my entire arsenal to you, I need an ace in the hole as it were so if you want to see them I suggest you wait and challenge me to a fight."

"I can respect that." TenTen said.

"Ahh my beautiful Ten-Chan is so understanding." Naruto said dreamily.

"I'm not your beautiful Ten-Chan." TenTen grumbled.

"Understanding and a little grouchy today it seems," Naruto said, "If I bought my beautiful Ten-Chan some pork buns and juice for lunch would she be happy?"

"Yes!" TenTen said turning into chibi form and dragging Naruto behind her.

The week past and Naruto was practice with Katen Kyōkotsu on using her abilities or pulling a prank, much to the shorter of the Katen Kyōkotsu duos amusement, before Sasuke approached him while he was training with twenty Kage Bushin.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

"One sec Sasuke," Naruto said jumping out of the mesh pit of clones, "Kageoni." Naruto said as he stabbed a trees shadow and dispelled half the clones.

The clones looked around waiting for the next strike and vanishing as the rest tried to jump him.

"Hey guys," Naruto said reappearing above them, "Bushōgoma!" he shouted turning in a full circle once and sending a blast of wind from both his swords making all his clones disburse in a large whirlwind.

"Ahh," Naruto said putting away his Zanpakuo, "go ahead Sasuke you need something?"

"I need you to help me unlock my Zanpakuo." Sasuke said.

"Well I can't really help you bud," Naruto said, "Have you talked to it yet, have you seen what it looks like?"

They appear to me as two twin boys," Sasuke said, "I hear a whisper, but only that."

"Hmm," the hat wearing blond said placing a finger on his chin in thought, "Go to your mind space and talk to them yourself, even if it's a one sided conversation it will bring you closer when you truly bond."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded before closing his eyes later after an hour or so Sasuke opened his eyes and was holding an average katana, with a rectangular bronze cross guard and dark red handle, "Sōgyo no Kotowari: Law of the Twin Fish!" Sasuke said looking at the blade in his hand.

"Can you do a shiki?" Naruto asked.

As a response Sasuke gripped Sōgyo no Kotowari in both hands before reciting his release phrase.

**"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, and Strike now and Become my Blade ****Sōgyo no Kotowari****!" **Once he completes the incantation, he grasped the blade with two hands. The blade then transformed slowly, and began to form two blades. As the blades peeled apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens, and silver metal square charms attached to the chain began to fall, until all five present themselves. The blade is now somewhat thinner than the sealed Zanpakutō, and the tsuba now extends a little bit up the blade.

About half way along the length of the Zanpakutō, a second blade jutted out from the inside of the main blade and extended back toward the hilt, running parallel to the main blade. The cutting edge of the second blade faced inward instead of outward.

"so that's your first release," Naruto stated, "it seems you too have a daisho Zanpakutō."

"Hn." Sasuke said resealing Sōgyo no Kotowari and resealing it the same way Naruto stored his own swords.

"So I shared my abilities with you care to return the favor my friend?" Naruto asked tipping his hat up.

"Sōgyo no Kotowari can absorb the attacks of my enemies in the left handed blade and redirect it through the chain and out of the right hand blade stronger then the original attack."

"So if I shot my Bushōgoma at you and you redirected it at our enemy…" Naruto said.

"It would be more powerful then you could have made it." Sasuke finished.

"We have the two most powerful Zanpakutōs seen since the first Hokage's wood type Zanpakutō," Naruto said heading towards the village, "with my ability to make games into life and death situations and your redirection ability, not to mention your Sharingan Mimic Eyes, we could become unstoppable."

"I'd hate to fight you one day Naruto." Sasuke said following his friend.

**So what Ya'll think R&R**


End file.
